sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Thirty One (Jana Kramer album)
| Recorded = 2014–15 | Genre = Country | Label = Warner Music Nashville | Producer = Scott Hendricks | Last album = Jana Kramer (2012) | This album = Thirty One (2015) | Next album = | Misc = }} Thirty One is the second studio album by American actress and country music singer Jana Kramer. It was released on October 9, 2015. It became available for preorder on August 27, 2015 on iTunes, the same day the track list was revealed. Background On the album's title, Kramer explained, "I want this title to be strong; I want this title to be me. I want this title to somehow portray the woman that I am. There's no other way of saying that than 'Thirty One.'" Critical reception Giving it a "B", Bob Paxman of Nash Country Weekly thought that "The songs here are mostly good, but it's hard to discern a real identity from the album as a whole." He thought that the first two singles, plus "Boomerang" and "Said No One Ever", were the strongest cuts. Commercial performance The album debuted at No. 3 on Top Country Albums, and No. 10 on the Billboard 200, with 18,000 copies sold in the US in the first week. It sold a further 5,000 copies in its second week. The album has sold 79,000 copies in the US as of October 2016. Track listing | length1 =3:43 | title2 = Don't Touch My Radio | writer2 = | length2 = 2:46 | title3 = I Got the Boy | writer3 = | length3 = 3:21 | title4 = Pop That Bottle | writer4 = | length4 = 3:06 | title5 = Love | writer5 = | length5 = 3:26 | title6 = Circles | writer6 = | length6 = 3:59 | title7 = Bullet | note7 = featuring Steven Tyler | writer7 = | length7 = 2:51 | title8 = Dance in the Rain | writer8 = | length8 = 3:26 | title9 = Said No One Ever | writer9 = | length9 = 2:53 | title10 = Just Like in the Movies | writer10 = | length10 = 3:09 | title11 = Last Song | writer11 = | length11 = 3:11 | total_length = }} | title12 = Dealbreaker | writer12 = | length12 = 2:40 | title13 = All I've Got | writer13 = | length13 = 3:36 | title14 = Why Ya Wanna | writer14 = | length14 = 3:42 | title15 = I Won't Give Up | writer15 = | length15 = 3:20 }} Personnel * Brent Anderson – banjo, acoustic guitar, mandolin * Jeff Balding – engineer * Drew Bollman – production assistant * Matt Coles – assistant engineer * Shannon Forrest – drums, percussion * Paul Franklin – steel guitar, Dobro * Catt Gravitt – background vocals * Scott Hendricks – digital editing, editing, engineering, production * Carolyn Dawn Johnson – engineering, background vocals * Scott Johnson – production assistant * Charlie Judge – Hammond B-3 organ, piano, synthesizer * Jana Kramer – lead vocals, acoustic guitar * Troy Lancaster – electric guitar * Jerry McPherson – electric guitar * Andrew Mendelson – mastering * Gordon Mote – Hammond B3, piano * Justin Niebank – mixing * Katherine Petillo – art direction, design * Ben Simonetti – assistant engineer * Jimmie Lee Sloas – bass guitar * Bryan Sutton – acoustic guitar * Shane Tarleton – creative director * Steven Tyler – duet vocals on "Bullet" * Derek Wells – electric guitar * Brian David Willis – digital editing * Nir Z. – drums, percussion Charts Album Singles References Category:2015 albums Category:Jana Kramer albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by Scott Hendricks